Sonny's Happy and Not-So-Happy Birthday Surprises
by littleguy112
Summary: This is story is a story about Will and Sonny, but will have lots of other characters and their perspectives as well. I have lots of ideas on where the story is going to go but it will end with Will and Sonny together. I hope you like it. Also it will be more than just about Sonny's Birthday, it just happens that everything happens around Sonny's birthday.
1. Chad's Advice

**Chapter 1- Chad's advice**

Chad heard the bell of the door ring, letting him know that a new customer was entering the Common Grounds coffee house. His back was to the door, busy making a latte when he heard footsteps head towards the counter.

"I'll be with you in just a minute," Chad says as he finishes steaming the milk in latte he is working on.

"No rush Chad," He hears a familiar voice say.

Chad finishes up and turns around to see Will standing there.

"Hey bro," Chad says, "Sonny's not working today."

"I know," Will states, "I actually came to talk with you."

"Oh," Chad says a little surprised. They hadn't talked much since the wedding incident, other than when he apologized for outing him as the father of Gabi's baby, he was surprised at how mellow Will was about the whole thing. Guess it was time for him to face the music at last, at least from Wills end. "Let me take this latte to the customer over there and we can talk," Chad says giving Will a crooked smile.

"No worries, take your time," Will smiles back. Will goes and sits at his and Sonny's favorite spot back in the left corner. He starts taking off his scarf and jacket as Chad returns and sits across from him.

"So what's up?" Chad asks nervously, he really wasn't sure what to expect from the brooding blond. Will had a lot going on these days and this could be about just anything.

"Well, there is a specific reason I came but first we haven't really talked much since…." Will paused for a second as Chad gave Will his I know what you are talking about look, "Well, you know,…" Will concedes it is best not to mention the details, "I thought we should catch up a little bit. How are things going with you?"

Chad just looked at Will a bit confused. Well, they are good friends Chad thinks to himself. But given the past few months you wouldn't know it. They barely talk anymore and when they do, someone's life ends up getting screwed up. Maybe it is time for them to change things. "Well," Chad begins, "before the wedding fiasco, I thought Abigail and I were headed in the direction of getting back together, but that kind of blew up in my face."

"Yeah….sorry about that," Will says, actually feeling bad for the guy.

Chad looks at Will completely flabbergasted by this kid. He has to be the most forgiving and selfless person he knows, "You kill me sometimes Will."

It was Wills turn to be confused, "What do you mean, I just want you to know that I understand what it is like to screw up a relationship."

"Ya, I get that," Chad shares, "But here I have screwed up your life, caused more problems for you than a friend should ever cause, and yet here you are apologizing to me for my screw up with your cousin."

"Chad," Will says, "What you did at the wedding may have been a little messed up, just for the fact that it was none of your business and wasn't your secret to reveal. But to be honest it needed to be done, I'm sure eventually the truth would have came out, if not by me."

They just sit there looking at each other for a bit. Chad can't believe what a great guy this kid is, he see's the good in everyone. Come on now, the kid manages to find the goodness in Gabi and Nick, he must be a saint.

"Will, I can't believe how sensible you are. You are able to find the good in anyone, including your jerk best friend." Chad smiles at Will, he hadn't called Will that in awhile, he hopes Will still thinks of him as his best friend.

"Well…." Will states, " what are best friends for?"

They have another one of those awkward silent moments, the ones where you know you should say something but don't know what. They both felt it appropriate for them to hug, but neither of them had really said what they really wanted to say.

"Well….I really am sorry about everything Will? I should have behaved better."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, either way I would still be stuck in this same crappy situation."

"What do you mean crappy situation? You and Sonny are back together, right? And I thought you were happy about becoming a dad? Last we talked you showed me the sonogram and was all smile."

"Oh, no….I am thrilled about being a dad. I would do anything for my daughter. And yes, Sonny and I are very happy. It's Nick and Gabi that I am struggling with."

Poor kid, Chad thinks to himself. He doesn't know what he would do if he was bound to Nick and Gabi for the rest of his life. Those two are definitely trouble.

"What have they done now?" Chad asks.

"Nick is just a…." Will stops himself. Lately he has been getting fired up anytime he has to talk about the lousy son of a bitch, but he needs calm down. He can't reveal anything or say too much, it might mess everything up.

"Nick is just a what?" Chad asks fully interested in what perfect Will has to say about the dirt bag. He couldn't believe that Will was finally starting to see beyond Nicks little act.

"Well, I can't really talk about it." Will shares. "You can understand that, right?" Will asks giving Chad a inquisitive look. One of those I know you have a secret you can't tell me, but you want to type looks.

Chad looks down, he would love it more than anything to tell Will the truth about their "perfect" ex-girlfriend, and feels guilty that he can't especially given Wills situation. But, alas he cannot, thanks to that stupid contract and the scheming Nick.

"Ya, I can understand," Chad finally is able to say looking back at Will. Trying to hide the guilt that he is feeling. "Nick is a sly one that is for sure, but I am sure his time will come." Chad says trying to cheer Will up.

"Ya.." Will says, not sure whether he fully believes it or not. He starts to get lost in his own thoughts. He really is worried that there is nothing that can be done to bring Nick down. Will knows he's done some bad things, but really, he shot EJ Wells, I mean who hasn't tried or wanted to take the guy out at one point. Besides EJ has already forgiven him for it, and really has become a none issue, until Nick had to stick his big nose into everything and threaten to screw up everyone's lives.

"Will," Chad says trying to get his attention again.

"Ya," Will looks back at his friend.

"I want you to know that if you ever do need someone to talk to I am here. I promise I won't judge you. I know I haven't always been the best guy, I mean Mia cheated on you with me, I completely lost it on you when I thought you killed my father, which was the worst thing I could do considering all that you were struggling.…"

"Chad…" Will says.

" Having a hard time accepting you sexuality and al. I wasn't even there for you when you needed a friend…."

"CHAD," Will yells.

"What?" Chad asks losing his thoughts.

"I get it. I don't think we need to rehash our whole history. I understand, we both have made mistakes, but we should leave the past in the past and move on." Will says, a little touched that Chad cared this much.

"Ok," Chad says putting his hand out, it was kind of a peace offering and more of an agreement to let the past go and move on. Will reaches out his hand and shakes Chad's.

"Oh, one more thing I should inform you" Chad says, a little nervous how Will is going to take this information.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I am sort of, kind of, uh" Chad mumbles over his words, "moving back into the Dimera mansion."

Chad just stares at Will trying to gage his reaction. He knows Will has always hated the Dimera's, but given the look Will was giving him he was a bit confused. Will was the one who warned him about them when the truth about his paternity was revealed.

"And…" Will asks. Looking at Chad like he was waiting for some sort of big confession.

"And?" Chad exclaims, "And, nothing. That's it. I thought you would be mad, or try and warn me what a mistake that would be."

"Well, I guess normally I would, but given that my mom and siblings have already moved in there, I don't have much room to talk."

Chad just smiled at that. So Wills mom and siblings are living there now to. Seems like the Dimera mansion is going to have a full house. Chad begins to wonder what his dear old dad might be up to.

"But hey, before I go I actually had something I needed advice on." Will says as he sits back down.

"Oh, and what might you need my advice on?" Chad asks, really curious on what he could help Will out with. He also follows Wills lead in sitting back down.

"Well, Sonny's birthday is coming up. And with you being his business partner and all, I thought maybe you could help me figure out what to get him."

Chad couldn't believe it. He had no idea when's Sonny's birthday was, he has been partners with the guy for almost a year now, and still didn't know when his birthday was.

"Well?" Will asks, bringing Chad back out of his thoughts.

"Oh, ya Sonny's birthday. Well are you having a party?" Chad asks.

"O no Chad, I thought it's Sonny's birthday, lets not celebrate it." Will barks at him sarcastically, "I only gave you the invitation last week."

"O right." Chad felt like an even bigger idiot, he didn't even remember getting an invitation. "So you want to know the perfect gift to get Sonny."

"I kind of already said that." Will said a little annoyed at Chad's stalling.

"Well give me a minute to think," Chad says noticing Wills irritation. He really wanted to help the kid out.

"Given everything I have put Sonny through these past several month he really deserves something special. I know I don't have a lot to offer him, but surely he must have told you something that he wants something that I could get him."

Chad had to turn away, he couldn't think while looking at Wills pleading face. He really wanted to help Will out, he felt partially to blame and thought this may make up for at least some of the crap he had put Will through. As he was thinking he saw the front door open up and saw Brian walk in.

Chad couldn't hide the look of horror that came over his face as he turned around to see if Will had noticed who just walked in the door.


	2. Brian's Confession

_Important Note: I do not own any of these characters. And remember I rated this story M for a reason. Mature content is contained, although no sexual explicit material is in this specific chapter. Male on male sex is discussed and will be included in future chapter._

Will, was taken aback when he saw Brian enter the coffee house. He was the last person Will was expecting to see. A lot of questions started to flow into his head. Why was he here? Was he still trying to get with his Sonny? Did Sonny invite him to come so they could talk? Has Brian seen me yet? Should I try to hide? Will he try and talk to me if he sees me? Has Sonny talked to him since they last slept together? All of them being good questions, but he was about to find out, because before he knew it Brian headed straight towards him and Chad.

Chad decided he should take control of the situation before things got heated between to two, "Hey Brian," Chad said putting out is hand, "How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"I'm doing alright," Brian replies shaking the guys hand, "How about you Chad?"

What's with the small talk, Will thinks. He is tired of drawing things out he just wants to get this over with. He has much more important things to deal with than this Brian drama.

"Things are going well, the coffee house is staying busy," Chad replies, "My personal life hasn't been so great, but you reap what you sew, as they say."

"Ya, I hear you there," Brian agrees as he looks at Will, "Speaking of, can I talk to you for a minute Will?"

"Me?" Will asks pointing to himself.

"Ya, we probably should get some thing settled, don't you think?" Brian asks looking very intense at Will.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Chad asks as he keeps himself as a barrier between the two.

"It's ok," Will says as he puts his hand on Chad's shoulder, trying to let him know that it will be ok, "Brian and I should get some things settled."

"Don't worry Chad," Brian says, "We will keep it civil." Brian looks Chad in thee eyes, softening the intense face he originally had.

Chad nods, "I guess my break is over anyways. Looks like Evan is little over his head at the counter anyways. I'll think on your question Will and get back to you."

"Thanks," Will says as Chad heads back to the bar to help out his employee.

Will shakes his head back to the booth he and Chad were sitting at and they both take a seat across from each other. Brian face gets intense again as Will just waits.

"So I guess you won, didn't you." Brian says trying to keep his intense look.

"Brian, I told you before. This isn't a game to me. Sonny made his choice and you are just going to have to live with it." Will says, trying to keep his composure. He isn't sure whether to be pissed at the guy or to feel sorry for him.

"No worries Will," Brian says, he then smiles at Will and continues, "To be honest and I can't completely blame Sonny. I mean, although I don't understand the whole being willing to be a dad thing, you are definitely one fine piece of ass."

Will blushes. He is completely confused. Is Brian coming on to him? He thought Brian hated him? What the heck is going on?

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to embarrass you," Brian says as he notices Will is feeling uncomfortable, "I just mean, you are a good looking guy. I can't blame Sonny for wanting to jump your bones."

"Thanks…..I guess" Will says, still confused by the compliment.

"Well, anyways, I didn't really come to confess my attraction to you. I actually came to apologize." Brian states.

"Apologize?" Will says completely confused now. What is going on? "Apologize for what?" Will continues.

"Well you know, for misleading you about sleeping with Sonny that one night several weeks ago," Brian confesses to Will, "I figured Sonny must have told you we didn't really sleep together and figured you deserved an apology. It really was kind of a low blow given your situation at the time and all."

"Wait," Will says. His head was spinning a little trying to catch up. Sonny never slept with Brian. How did he not know this already, "You never slept with Sonny?"

"Sonny never told you?" Brian asked completely surprised Will didn't know.

"Actually," Will says now thinking about it, "the topic never really came up. When we got back together we both agreed to be a hundred percent honest with each other, but really that led to me opening up more about some things going on in my life. The whole you two sleeping together never really came up."

"Hmmm," Brian says, taking in what Will was saying, "Well then, I guess now you know the truth."

"Well, thanks for letting me know," Will says as he gets up to shake Brian's hand.

Brian stands up and takes Wills hand and they shake.

"Let by gones be by gones," Brian says.

"Well, I guess I have to agree now that I know the truth," Will agrees.

"Well," Chad says interrupting the moment between the two, "I guess we did keep things civil."

"Yea, well, I guess miracles do happen," Brian says as they all laugh.

"Hey, since you two have made up," Chad says as he turns to Will, "Maybe Brian will be a good person to help you out with your little problem."

"Little problem?" Brian asks, thoroughly interested now.

"Well, it's not really a problem per se," Will says biting his lip while turning his attention to Brian, "I am just trying to figure out what I should get Sonny for his birthday."

"Oh yea," Brian says, face lighting up as he is reminded, "Sonny's birthday is coming up."

"Yea," Will says, "I only wish I could get him something as great as he got me for Valentines Day, but the cash flow is a little low."

"Yea, I here you there," Brian says.

"Well, I better get back," Chad says. Both boys had almost forgotten he was standing there, "But, Will I'm sure Brian can help you think of something." Chad turns and heads back to the bar again.

"So Will, what are you thinking?" Brian asks.

"Well, to be completely honest," Will pauses for a second. Trying to add dramatic affect, "I have no idea," he concludes with a sigh.

"Well, Sonny like rock climbing, maybe you could get him some new gear or maybe a gym membership, I did take him to the new gym that opened up over off of Main," Brian suggests.

'Well I thought of that, but Sonny really has all the gear he needs, and like I said I am a little short on cash," Will says beginning to feel a little insecure standing before his very together old rival.

Brian looks at Will, noticing him starting to feel a little insecure, he can't help but smile a little to himself, taking a mental note of it. He keeps thinking then comes up with an idea, "How about something a little more personal?"

"By personal, what do you mean?" Will asks, giving Brian his full attention.

"Well, you know something that might bring him a little pleasure, maybe something you both might like…." Brian continues, nodding his head while waving his hand trying to get the wheels in Wills head going. Will continues to stare at him still a little confused. "Something for the bedroom," Brian says trying to be a little more obvious."

"Ohhhh," Will says, Brian could almost see the light bulb turn on over his head. Once Will catches on, he then begins to blush a little bit.

"Come on Will, you have to know that people know that you guys are sleeping together."

"Yea, but, I am not really used to talking openly about that kind of thing," Will says feeling very awkward discussing this. Especially with Brian who is far more experienced than he.

"Come on Will. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. People have sex. It is natural. And sometimes it is fun to spice thing up a bit."

What does Brian mean, spice things up? Will isn't really sure about this, he always thought he and Sonny had a good sex life. Yes, he is a bit inexperienced in the area, but he has found himself quite comfortable with his and Sonny's sex life. But then again, could Sonny be getting board? He, like Brian, has a bit more experience in the area the he? And knowing Sonny, he would never want to embarrass him by bringing it up. Maybe Brian is right, maybe he is being a prude.

"What do you have in mind?" Will asks, now quite interested in what Brian has to suggest.

"Well, do you have some time? I was thinking maybe I could take you to a couple of my favorite shops and we can check out some toys." Brian says.

"Toys?" Will asks.

"Will, I love how innocent and new you are to this," Brian laughs.

Innocent, I am anything but innocent, Will thinks to himself. "Yea, I have some time."

"Alright then," Brian says nodding towards the door leading the way.

'Should I be worried?" Will asks on their way out.


	3. The Perfect Present

_This chapter is much short, but it helps move the story along. Again be warned mature content is in this story._

Will could not believe where he was. There he was standing in a sex store with Brian of all people. It was a bit awkward, but he was a little intrigued by the thought of mixing things up with Sonny, yet nervous at the same time. He still is new to this gay sex thing. Not that he didn't know what he was doing, he actually had become quite comfortable in the area, he even had started taking more of the control, but he guesses it would be nice to get some advice on how to make things better, by someone a little more experienced.

Brian seemed to know exactly what he was doing and seemed quite familiar with the layout of the store. He led Will to the rope, handcuff, and restraint aisle. It also happened to be next to the dildos and butt plugs.

"Ok, Will. Knowing the little bit about you that I do I think we should start out simple. I was thinking maybe some handcuffs or rope. Maybe even a dildo or butt plug or two. I think whips and paddles may be a little too advanced for you." Brian starts out saying.

Will began to feel a bit uncomfortable again and began turning red again. He started thinking that maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Whips, paddles, rope, it was all a bit much, yet he couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the thought of Sonny tying him up and having his way with him.

"Brian, I am not so sure about this. I mean Sonny seems to be fine with our sex life." Will states, trying hard to not make his arousal obvious.

"Will," Brian says, moving his eyes down towards Wills crotch. "Your body is telling me something different.

Will looks at Brian, getting even more embarrassed. Why does he have to be so obvious with what he was feeling. "Ok, maybe the thought of Sonny tying me up and having his way with me, does turn me on a little."

"I knew you had to have a kinky side, Mr. Horton," Brian gives Will a huge grin.

Brian then goes to help Will pick out some items that they both thought Sonny might like. They were also sure to pick out some things Will would like as well. Brian happened to grab a couple things as well.

"Are you sure Sonny will like these?" Will asked, now a little skeptical again as they head out of the store.

"Will, as long as they are things you know you will enjoy, Sonny will like them." He says as they leave out the door.

Will took the things he got and hid them in his dorm room. He also slowly tried to make out his game plan for how he wanted to surprise Sonny. As he was making his plan he couldn't help but day dream about using the items.


	4. Good Morning Beautiful

Chapter 4- Good Morning Beautiful

Sonny reaches over and grabs his phone as he heard his alarm go off. He turns the alarm off and checks the time. 4:30am, man it's early, but that is the life of a coffee house owner. He has those regular customers who need their 6:00am coffee of choice to get them through the day. And no one had better coffee than the Common Grounds. Sonny prided himself on having the best of everything and he was all about providing the best coffee and best service for his loyal customers. He put his phone back on the dresser next to Wills bed and leaned down to his sleeping boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the forehead. This caused Will to stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Sonny says in a low tone, "didn't mean to wake you."

Will just gives him a sleepy smile as his eyes slowly adjust to the light and he becomes conscious to his surroundings.

"No, need for you to get up I just need to start getting ready for work," Sonny says smiling at his sleepy and disheveled boyfriends. He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of the non-sleeping beauty. He loved how adorable Will looked with his hair slightly disheveled and his body all relaxed from the restful night he had.

"What time is it," Will asks softly, looking up at Sonny.

"4:30 am," Sonny replies.

"4:30?" Will asks, "Since when do you need to be up at 4:30?"

"Well, I have to be ready to open by 6am for my early birds," Sonny shares.

"Come on Sonny," Will smiles up at him, "It takes you like 10 minutes to get there from here and only another 15 minutes tops to get ready, and you don't need to get to the coffee house till like 5:45. Come back to bed, I just want to have your arms around me for like 30 more minutes." Will says as he brings his arms up trying to pull Sonny back down into him.

"I got a better idea," Sonny grins pulling the covers off the relaxed guy and kneels between his legs. He then proceeds to pull Will's legs up and places them on his shoulder and leans down to Will for a passionate kiss.

Will and Sonny's tongues battle it out, when Sonny pulls away for a second to make sure Will is ok to proceed.

Will gives him a huge grin and does his cute wiggle up and down of his eyebrows, that has become Will's I need you signal. Sonny always found that so cute about Will, how he could never truly hide how he was feeling. Even during that time Will hadn't been honest with him, he had sensed the whole time that something was wrong. That is what makes Will so different from Nick. He has a conscience, he cares about people. He even tries to find the good in Nick. Some people may find this as weakness in Will or a lack of a backbone, but Sonny has learned that this is Will's strength. He has had to learn how to forgive and trust people a lot in his life. Everyone talks about how hard Will's life was, and Sonny was only beginning to understand how true that was.

Being brought back out of his thoughts remembering his current plan to satisfy the needs of his lover, he reaches in the desk drawer next to the bed and pulls out the lube and condoms. He puts the condom on and applies lube to both his member and to Will's hole. He is sure to use his fingers to prepare Will and manages to hear Will whimper at the feeling of Sonny's fingers inside him.

"Quite teasing me Sonny. I need to feel you now," Will manages to blurt out as Sonny notices Will's throbbing member.

Sonny then guides his dick in, hearing Will's accepting moans as he manages to push all the way in. Once he is in he pulls Will's hands away from Will's dick and replaces them with his own. He then begins to pull out and starts his rhythmic thrusting, jerking Will using the same rhythm.

"Oh, God Sonny," Will moans as he lies helpless underneath him. Sonny then leans down and kisses Will passionately on the lips.

Sonny continues fucking Will when he hears Will cry, "Oh Fuck…..Sonny, I am going to cu….."

Right then Sonny feels Will's warm cum run down his fingers and splatter on both their chests.

"Oh, God Will that was so hot," Sonny says as he leans down for another kiss.

"Ok, your turn, fast. I want you to cum inside me…." Will says.

Sonny then gets an idea, he pulls Will up, making sure to keep himself inside him, as Will then instinctively raps his legs around Sonny's hips and his arms around his neck. He then maneuvers them of the bed, still carrying Will and making sure to remain inside him, he wasn't ready to let go yet.

"What are we doing?" Will asks.

Sonny then manages to brace Will against the wall and then pushes himself deep inside Will as Will manages to make noises of pleasure Sonny had never heard before.

"You like that baby?" Sonny blurts out.

"Oh God yes, Fuck me Sonny, you feel so Fucking good." Will replies.

Sonny then increases his speed going faster and faster until he can't hold it anymore and releases himself inside Will. His legs then buckle underneath him and thankfully he and Will fall onto the bed. Will landing on top. Sonny feels Will's ragged breathing against his own. He can't believe how much that took out of him, and his day was just barely starting.

When he feels Will's heart beat slow down back to normal and his breathing relax, he finally builds up the courage to say something, "Will…" he says as he starts running his hand through Will's gorgeous golden locks.

"Yes," Will asks, waiting for Sonny to continue.

"I just want you to know how I really am sorry for having kept the truth about Kate and Rafe from you," He says still feeling a little guilty about waiting the two days he did to tell Will the truth about what he saw those couple weeks ago.

Will moves himself off of Sonny's chest, and slides himself up next to Sonny and grabs Sonny's face so he can turn it so they are looking straight into each others eyes, "Sonny, listen to me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I could never be mad at you. I understand that what you saw must have been a shock and that it must've been hard to know what to do with the information, what matters is you told me and I know the truth."

"But you have been an open book with me, I know everything that is going on with you," Sonny say his eyes getting very serious.

"It hasn't always been that way Sonny," Will says as he starts to choke up thinking back to that time he was lying to Sonny. He hated how much his lie had hurt Sonny, " I hurt you more than you could ever hurt me…..I lied to you for months. That's nothing compared to the day you waited to tell me about what you saw…." Will paused for a second, he starts to draw a smile, "Besides, who can blame you for a taking a day to process, seeing Rafe with….." Will shutters thinking of Rafe with his grandmother, "Kate."

Will then can't help but start to laugh at imagining seeing Sonny's face when he catches Kate and Rafe.

Sonny stares at Rafe, bewildered at what could be so funny, "What is so funny about your grandmother hooking up with you ex-step dad."

Will tries to stop, but struggles catching his breath, he finally is able to catch himself enough to get out, "Sorry babe…..I just keep….thinking of your face….the moment you catch them…."

Sonny can't help but chuckle as well, "It's probably not quite as funny as their faces when they realized I was standing there."

This caused Will to double over, he was a goner. Lost in laughter, which led to Sonny to start cracking up.

They spent the next minute or so crying to catch their breath from all the laughing.

"Honey," Sonny says, straightening up and trying to get serious, "I really got to get ready to go."

"I know," Will replies, 'Do you mind if I join you."

"Come on Will," Sonny says, trying not to look at Will, knowing he can't say no to him if he looks him in the eyes, "You know if I let you join me, we won't be get any washing done." He concludes as he starts to get up to head to the shower.

Will grabs Sonny and pull Sonny back down so that their lips meet for a soft kiss and Will then moves his hands up and grab Sonny's face so their eyes meet. "Come on Sonny, you know you want me to join you," Will says his eyes sparkling.

"You're cheating," Sonny says smiling back at him, "You know that I can't say no to those gorgeous eyes." Sonny leans in again for another kiss and then pulls back up and heads to the shower while grabbing Will's hand pulling him with him.

"Besides, it's my shower anyways. You think I would let you use it without me," Will jokes as they head to the bathroom.

"What happened to what your's is mine," Sonny laughs.

Sonny turns the water on, as Will then pushes him underneath the water and embraces him in a kiss. They continue kissing as the water flows over them, rinsing off the dry cum from their bodies. Will then manages to push Sonny fully against the back of the shower and slowly kisses his way down Sonny's body. He licks, nibbles, and teases his whole way down. Being sure to hit all of Sonny's sensitive spots including his nipple and belly button. Will then reaches his target. He decides to skip the shaft and start teasing Sonny's balls. He grabs his right ball with his mouth taking it fully in his mouth. He moves his hand to Sonny's shaft working it as plays Sonny's balls.

"Oh, God," Sonny moans in pleasure. Sonny's moan caused Will to start pumping him harder with his fist. He then moves his other hand down to his own cock, starting to pump it in the same rhythm he is pumping Sonny.

"God, Will," Sonny says, "I hate to hurry this along but we really need to move this along."

Will taking the hint, finally takes Sonny fully in his mouth. He then continues to work his mouth up and down Sonny's shaft. Will increases his speed, knowing that it is probably getting late. He wants to be sure to get his man to cum one more time before he has to leave.

Will keeps going for about five more minutes when he finally feels Sonny release himself in his mouth. He then gets up kisses Sonny, and they manage to wash up.

They get out of the shower, dry off, and head to get ready for their day.

"Since I am already up, why don't I go in with you and help you open up?" Will asks.

"Of course I would love for you to join me," Sonny says as he heads over to his half dressed boyfriend and leans in for a kiss.


	5. The Surprise Visitor

_This chapter includes a new twist. We learn a bit about Sonny's past. I know some people may not like what happens to Sonny in this chapter, but it was an idea I had. I hope people don't dislike it to much. Much more to come. Sorry it took so long to post. I am new to writing and this chapter was rather long and hard to write._

**Chapter 5- The Surprise Visitor**

Sonny and Will arrive at the Coffee house at 5:30 am. Sonny was surprised they got their so quickly, considering Will had been so frisky that morning. He knew their was a reason he set his alarm so early. He was also glad he had found a boyfriend who was as horny as he was.

After Sonny gets the door open and puts the code in the alarm system, he leans in and kisses Will and says, "You can go ahead and study wherever, I gotta turn the espresso machine and get a pot of coffee started." He smile at Will and heads back to the espresso machine and starts getting everything going that he needs to for the day.

In the meantime what Sonny doesn't realize is someone from his past is about to re-enter his life and change his world forever.

Just as Adrienne Kiriakis is reaches the foot of the stairs of the Kiriakis mansion she hears the ring at the door and hears Henderson rushing to come answer it.

"No worries Henderson, I got it," she hollers at him.

She opens the door and see's a beautiful young blond standing in the doorway. She smiles at her wondering who this attractive young girl might be, she did notice her nervous fidgeting and how she was looking down until the door had opened.

"Hi," the girl smiles at Adrienne, "I was hoping I have the address correct, I believe this is the Kiriakis mansion?"

"Why yes it is honey," Adrienne smiles back at her, "I am Adrienne Kiriakis, how can I help you?" she asks.

"Oh, you are Sonny's mom," Adrienne notices the girls demeanor relax as she brings up Sonny, "I am Rachel, Rachel Melbourne. I met Sonny in Europe, back when he was traveling."

"Why yes," Adrienne said, taking her hand out to shake the young ladies hand, "Sonny mentioned you quite a bit in his e-mails and letters."

"Oh," Rachel blushes a little bit, "Glad to know I meant enough to him for him to mention me to his parents."

After a minute of a little awkward silence Adrienne finally asks, "Are you looking for Sonny then?"

Rachel smiles again and replies, "Yes, I am he wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"Actually, he doesn't live here, he has his own apartment, but he spends most of his time at the Common Grounds, the local coffee shop he runs with a friend."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, Sonny always was quite the entrepreneur." Rachel states.

"Yes he was, I remember when he was little, being the youngest wasn't easy, but he always knew his way to negotiate get whatever he wanted, especially when it came to his brothers, he became quite efficient at conning them," Adrienne smiles thinking back to the good ol' days when her kids still lived with her and Justin.

Rachel giggles, thinking of Sonny as a little boy. "So he would be at the coffee shop right now then?"

"I would assume so," Adrienne replies bringing brought out of her thoughts.

"You wouldn't mind giving me the address would you, my brother and I have come into town for a little while and I wanted to get the chance to catch up with him and introduce him to…." She stops herself, realizing she is babbling and may be saying to much.

Adrienne is confused at why she stopped, she decided to finish, "Introduce him to your brother?" she asks giving Rachel a questioning look.

Rachel smiles, thank goodness she had given her an out, "Yes, my brother. I always thought they might make a cute couple."

"Well, isn't that sweet, but I am afraid Sonny already has a boyfriend."

"Oh well, should've figured a hot guy like Sonny wouldn't stay on the market long." she wasn't to surprised at the revelation of Sonny having a boyfriend. Besides she knew that her brother, Thomas, wasn't really Sonny's type. Thomas was more of a hit it and quite it type guy, she loved her brother but he was a bit of a man whore. Sonny was always the relationship type. He could never just have a one night stand.

"If you would like I can take you to the coffee shop, I was actually going to head there myself, I haven't seen my boy in ages." Adrienne says looking into the bright blue eyes of this young lass.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate this. I am quite excited to see the look on Sonny's face when he see's I am here."

"Let me grab my purse and I will be right out," Adrienne says, then inviting the young lady into the parlor to sit for a minute, she runs to the other room to grab her stuff.

She quickly returns and they head out the door.

Sonny is busy serving the first morning rush. Will can't help but be amazed at how cool Sonny remains while being bombarded with customers, He has offered to help many a time, but Sonny won't have it. He can handle the work, besides that is what he has paid employees for, and he definitely does not consider Will an employee. Will smiles to himself and tries to get back to the paper he is working on.

"The Serenity of Daosim," Will read the title of his paper out loud. Why was he taking this stupid class anyways, he never really had been that into religion, but I guess with his uncle being back in town, and as of late his families Catholic roots do kind of add family issues with his sexuality, he figured taking this World Religions class may give him some insight into how to best address the issue. Well, especially when it came to his snake cousin Nick, who to be honest really was the only one who seemed to have a problem with him being gay. Even his priest uncle seemed to be ok with his realized sexual orientation.

"If my Uncle Eric is ok with me being gay, why can't Nick get over it," Will says, speaking to himself again. He was completely perplexed as to why his cousin all of a sudden hated him so much, it just doesn't make sense. This confusion and frustration with trying to understand Nick may be what pushed him to turn to the devil himself for help, that and actually a lot more. Will was tired of thinking so much about his problems, it really was giving him a headache thinking how screwed up his life has become, then his eyes managed to fall on the one person who kept Will grounded, the one person who made him feel like everything was going to be ok. He had no idea how he had managed to deserve such a great guy like Sonny. He was the best thing to ever happen to him, how did he ever deserve him. Thinking about this caused him to stress more about Sonny's birthday. He hoped that the presents he picked out with Brian would be ok, he hoped that Brian was right and that this would be what Sonny wanted. Will and Sonny although in a good place, still had things to work out. Yes they had a new honesty commitment, which they where doing a great job at keeping, and although Sonny seemed to starting to trust him again, he felt he still needed to do so much more to prove himself. Getting an ex-girlfriend pregnant is a pretty big deal, and lying to someone you claim to love about it, gives that person every right to not trust you again, especially after making so many promises to tell each other everything.

"Why am I such an idiot sometimes?" Will asks himself, the memories kept flooding back of all the stupid things he has done and the many ways he has managed to mess up his life and those around him. Will starts to realize he really has been following in his mothers footsteps, a different path, maybe, but the same destination. He needed to something to change, he couldn't let this viscous cycle continue, especially when he is about to become a dad, wow the realization of this is starting to become more real. Will couldn't believe that statement, he isn't ready to be a dad, he barely can handle his own life, how can he take care of anothers, then he manages to look back at Sonny. He was so perfect, never screwed up, never lied like he did, yea he knows something about Gabi and Chad, but at least he knows he knows something that he can't share with him, besides does what happened with Gabi and Chad really matter, its not going to change his current situation. No matter what Sonny or Chad may have on Gabi, it doesn't matter, what matters is making sure Nick won't keep him from his daughter. Will manages to look over and sees Sonny busy working behind the counter. Sonny, he would be a perfect dad, and deserves that opportunity. It's weird how important it had become to Will for Sonny to be part of Ariana's life. She wasn't even born yet but knew that with Sonny's help, they together would be great dads for his little girl. He needs Sonny at his side, he makes him better, and is now more determined than ever to make sure that Nick can't keep them away from her. Nick doesn't deserve her, and maybe he doesn't either, but Sonny does, although Sonny may not think it or realize it, he does. Besides, this is Will's daughter not Nicks, Will already loves this little girl with all his heart and although he is scared and has been insecure and unsure about his capabilities, he needs to step up for her sake. That is the real reason he has turned to Stephano, he can't let his little girl be raised by a bigoted son of a bitch. He won't have it.

While Will sits there lost in his thoughts, in walks Adrienne with Rachel behind her. Adrienne see's Sonny busy working the espresso machine, his back to her and Rachel. She gets an idea.

"Rachel," Adrienne say turning to her young companion, "Why don't you go sit over at that table," She points at an empty table back in the left corner, "And I'll bring Sonny over."

Rachel looks and sees the line at the counter and notices Sonny's back to them. Her nerves started to get the better of her, seeing Sonny again, for the first time in three years was starting to cause her to become very nervous. She had no idea what to expect when she would reveal the news to him. How was he going to handle the truth, would he hate her forever. She couldn't handle the thought of Sonny hating her. She had to think of a way out,.

"Are you sure he's not to busy, we can come back later, when he's not so busy," Rachel turns to leave when Adrienne grabs her arm.

"Nonsense, Sonny would have my head if he knew I let you leave now, just go sit down and I will bring him over," Adrienne pushes her towards the back table she mentioned and heads to the line at the counter.

Sonny is so wrapped up with the espresso machine and making the lattes and what not that doesn't notice his mother in line. Sonny and his employee Hannah and Charlie, had a pretty good system set up. Hannah was working the register, while Sonny made the coffees and other hot drinks. Since May was fast approaching Salem was warming fast and Charlie was working on the cold and iced drinks and shakes. Hannah also got the pastries and other snack foods people would order along with working the register. The line was finally down to the last person. Once Adrienne is at the register, it finally clicks with Hannah who is standing there.

"Why hello Mrs. Kiriakis, what can we get for you today," Hannah says with a big smile. Sonny quickly turns around when he hears Hannah say Mrs. Kiriakis, wondering which Mrs. Kiriakis had decided to stop by and check on him. Once he sees his mom, he gives her an awkward smile. Not sure whether to be happy to see her or annoyed.

"Why hello Hannah," Adrienne replies, ignoring Sonny's annoyed smile, "I would like a small cappuccino, and a scone, please."

"That will be right up," Hannah says, she then turns to Sonny and starts to tell him what she ordered, but he cuts her off.

"No worries Hannah, I'll take care of this order…" He says after finally making eye contact with his mother.

"Okey dokey," Hannah responds and lets Sonny take over the register for her, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Kiriakis," she smiles at Adrienne.

"The pleasure is all mine," Adrienne replies.

"Charlie and I will get started on that cappuccino," Hannah says to Sonny as she moves to go help her co-worker.

"Well honey, you guys seem rather busy today," Adrienne says looking at her exhausted son, "Are you sure you are getting enough sleep hon, you seem rather tired."

"I'm doing alright, I opened today. Luckily Will and I don't have any classes today, so once I get off we are going to go back to my place and take a nap." Sonny replies.

"Ok, I am glad to hear things are going well with you and him."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate you supporting me. I know it must be hard for you, I know Will has a lot going on and you don't like the idea of me being caught up in it all, but it's not like our family has the right to throw any stones."

"I know honey, and I actually do really like Will. He has a good heart."

"Yes he does," Sonny says nodding in agreement. He looks over to were Will is sitting and smiles to himself.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you might have a couple minutes to take a break?"

"uh….yea sure. I think it'll be ok, things seem to have slowed down. Will is over at his regular seat." Sonny responds pointing to his left. Adrienne and Sonny see Will focusing his attention on his laptop, obviously working hard on something.

"Oh, well, I guess I should've started with this but I didn't come alone." Adrienne says giving Sonny a mischievous look.

"Really," Sonny says looking around thinking he would find his dad or maybe even Uncle Vic hiding somewhere. "Who is it dad, Uncle Vic?"

"Actually it is a surprise someone you haven't seen in awhile," Adrienne says trying to gage her son's reaction to having a surprise.

Sonny just stares at her, his mind starts wandering trying to think who the heck would be here that he hasn't seen in a long time. Really, it could be anyone.

"Why don't you go grab Will and you can introduce him to your friend," Adrienne says breaking the silence, "We will be over in the back corners," Adrienne points over at the table in the back left corner.

While Adrienne was busy with Sonny, Rachel is sitting there completely freaking out. What am I doing she thinks, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This could turn out really bad, why did I allow Thomas and my parents into coming here. They did make some good points, Sonny did deserve to know the truth, she should have told him four years ago when everything happened. Sonny also may be the only person who can help. She needed to do this. Rachel's mind started wandering back to when she first met Sonny. Rachel's family wasn't super wealthy, although they weren't hurting for money, they weren't exactly world traveler's or anything. Rachel had been attending Ohio State, when she learned of an opportunity for a study abroad. She had always wanted to visit Europe. She had always daydreamed about being kissed beneath the Eiffel Tower, or the love of her life confessing his love for her on a romantic gondola ride. Because of it being for school, she was able to apply for some financial aide and what that didn't pay for her parents were able to chip in. She also talked her GBFF (Gay Best Friend) Blake into going with her. Rachel had always seemed to find herself drawn to gay guys, she blamed it on her older brother Thomas. She said him always bringing his gay buddies and boyfriends around kept her from knowing how to act around straight guys. They both knew it wasn't his fault but she loved giving him a hard time about it.

Rachel and Blake both were so excited to go on this trip. The trip included tours of England, Ireland, France, and Italy. They spent two weeks in each country. They had classes were they were taught the history of each country and some basic important information they would need to know to get around, but the main purpose of the study was for the students to go experience the culture for themselves. The trip started in England, then they made their way to Ireland. France was next and that is where she and Blake met Sonny. Blake had drug Rachel with him to a gay bar. That is where they met Sonny, and lucky for Rachel, his best friend Ryan. Ryan, unlike every other guy in the place, happened to be straight. Blake was drawn to Sonny the minute he saw him. He was nervous, but made the first move. He found his opportunity when he saw Sonny order a drink at the bar. Blake came up behind him and offered to pay for it. After giving Blake the once over, Sonny accepted his offer. That is when Rachel was introduced to Sonny, then to Ryan. The four of them hit it off right away. Two weeks isn't a long time but, the Rachel definitely felt like if she wasn't already she was falling in love with Ryan, and she knew the same went for Blake and Sonny.

The four of them where happy. Maybe even starting to be too happy, if that can ever happen, so of course that was when tragedy struck. The four of them had taken a cab to go visit some museums when they were hit by a drunk driver. By some miracle Rachel and Sonny had made it with just a few scratches and bruises, but both Blake and Ryan were killed. Rachel feels the tears start to flow thinking back to that horrific day, the day that led to her life changing forever. It was all starting to become to much for her to handle, she wasn't sure she could do this, seeing Sonny again just reminded her of Ryan and Blake. But she was too late, before she was able to get out of the booth, Sonny's mother had returned.

"Don't leave," Adrienne says as she notices Rachel seems to getting ready to bolt, "Sonny and his boyfriend will be right over."

"I don't know Mrs. Kiriakis, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Rachel says. Rachel was so torn at the moment, she really did need to tell Sonny what was going on, but at the same time didn't want to bring up these old memories. The last time they had seen each other, things hadn't exactly gone as planned.

Meanwhile Sonny heads over to grab Will. He is confused on who from his past his mother could have with her. Oh, well, he thinks guess I will find out in a moment.

"Hey Will," Sonny says as he approaches the table Will is sitting at. Sonny loves how innocent and cute Will is. Well, maybe not so innocent anymore, Sonny smiles to himself, but definitely cute. He just emulates cuteness. He loves the facial expressions Will makes. He can never hide how he is feeling. That is what makes Sonny love him so much, although Will may have lied about what was upsetting him in the past, he was slowly beginning to get that trust back.

Will looks up from the paper he is working on and takes in the sight that is Sonny Kiriakis. Gorgeous brown hair, hair that he loves to just lose his hands in. Deep brown eyes, that always seem to captivate him. Strong broad shoulders and arms. He had definitely recently learned how strong those arms can really be. Will smiles thinking of their morning adventure.

"So, I guess my mom is here and has someone with her." Sonny tells Will.

"Oh really, who?"

"I don't actually know, she says it is someone from my past tho."

"Sweet, I've always wanted to meet your pre-Salem friends."

Will gets up and interlock his fingers with Sonny as they head over to Adrienne. That is when Sonny see's her. Rachel. Not Rachel. Rachel's eyes meets Sonny's and they both just stare at each other. Sonny stops dead in his tracks, how did she know where to find me? Why is she here? What is going on? While these thoughts are going through his head he thinks back to Paris, and Blake and Ryan. The adventures they had, the love they had found. Only to be taken away from them. Then the memory of his last time with Rachel. It was after the accident. They both had been released from the hospital. They had asked to be released early, their parents had been notified and were heading their to be with their children. They doctors had wanted them to wait until the parental figures had arrived, but the two insisted on being released. They weren't injured badly, and had stayed the night for observations, and since they were adults the doctor caved and let them go. They both were emotional wrecks, they felt like they had lost everything. They didn't know how to handle what had happened. Sonny was really struggling. Sonny had become someone great at keeping his emotions in check. Not allowing anyone or anything to cause him to act out. Part of that came from learning from this mistake he made after Blake and Ryan's deaths. Sonny had felt powerless, he had no control of what was going on so, he decided to drink his problems away. Sonny wasn't a big drinker, but he needed to do something to get rid of the pain he was feeling. Rachel had found him, at the very club they had met. Sonny was an emotional wreck, yet so was she. But she knew she needed to get Sonny back to his apartment, away from the noise and craziness going on around him. She managed to get some help to get him back to his and Ryan's place. Well, now it was just his place. That is where he looses it. He just breaks down, he can't control it the tears just keep coming. Rachel sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him. She allows herself to let go as well. The tears just keep coming. They both hold on tightly to each other. Both needing the physical contact and comfort, and that is when it happened. The moment that they both regretted. They aren't even a hundred percent sure why or how it happened. But they kissed. It just happened, but it was something that although it felt wrong to them they both just went with it. They needed the release, and it just so happened that they were their for each other in their time of need, both emotional and physical, The kiss had led to more kissing, and deeper kissing, which led to clothes being pulled off, then next thing they knew Sonny was on top of her, fucking away her pain and his own. It was a rough night for both of them, but Rachel had woken up first. She felt so guilty about what happened she just bolted, she couldn't face seeing Sonny. What had she done, she felt like she had taken advantage of him. He was drunk, this wasn't right, she new Sonny was gay, how could she allow this to happen.

When Sonny awoke, he was in a daze. His head was splitting. He slowly pulled himself up out of bed, when he realized he was naked, then everything started coming back to him, the need to forget, the need to let go, the drinking away his pain. Then Rachel, oh Rachel, what had he done. He calls out for her, but no one responds, he looks around for her, but it is apparent she isn't there. This wasn't right, how could he do this, he was gay, he knew he was gay, he had always been gay. How could he do this to his best friends girl. He felt the pain and guilt begin to build up inside him. He had to make this right, but he wasn't able to find Rachel. She had returned back to the states that day with her parents.

Now here she was four and a half years later, standing before him. He didn't know it but his skin was beginning to pale, that is when he felt Will shaking his shoulder.

"Sonny, are you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

Sonny turns to Will, he gives him a crooked smile and leans into him allowing himself to get control of his body. He then leans back and gives Will a kiss, thanking him for pulling him out of his trance, then with their hands still interlocked, pulls him towards his mother and Rachel.

"When my mom said she was here with someone from my past, I wasn't expecting you." Sonny says looking at Rachel, he wanted to go in for a hug, but considering what happened the last time he saw her, he wasn't sure that would be appropriate. So he stuck his hand out instead.

Rachel smiled at him. Glad to see although surprised by her visit, he wasn't upset. She looked at his hand, put hers out to grab it, then pulled him in for a full hug. They both just held tightly to each other for a bit. Sonny felt a bit odd, he hadn't seen this woman for years and now here she was holding on to him for dear life. It was odd, but he went with it feeling that she just needed to feel the closeness to him for some odd reason. After a minute or so, Rachel finally pulls away, allowing Sonny to return to stand next to Will.

"So Sonny, I see you have a new boyfriend," Rachel says turning to Will.

"Oh, yes…Rachel this is my boyfriend Will. Will this is my old friend Rachel." Sonny says gesturing to each of them as he says their names, "And I see Rachel that you have already met my mom." he continued after Rachel and Will had shaken hands.

"Well, now that we have all been introduced, shall we take a seat," Adrienne says, motioning for them all to sit.

They all sit down at the table. Sonny and Rachel both want to talk but neither one knows really what to say, Sonny hadn't told Will about what happened in Paris, not trying to keep anything from him, just because he felt that what was in the past was in the past, it made no real impact on the current relationship. Now, with Rachel being there may open a can of worms he hadn't dealt with in years. He figured that part of his life was over, Rachel really was the only one still living that played a major role in that part of his life and figured she was out of his life for good. Now here she was, and he was already starting to feel some old pent up emotions that he hadn't dealt with. Mostly ones dealing with his night with Rachel, he had been able to cope and deal with the deaths of Cameron and Ryan. There was no hiding or running away from that reality, but from Rachel, he could just block that out. Sonny was glad to have his mother there, although she didn't know what had happened between him and Rachel, he had no reason to tell his parents about his indiscretion, she was aware of the deaths and emotional roller coaster he had gone through, yet he figured his mother hadn't quite connected the dots on who Rachel was yet.

"So Rachel, how do you and Sonny know each other? I don't really know that many of Sonny's old friends, it's nice being able to meet one of them." Will asks, breaking the few moments of silence.

"Well," Rachel starts, "Sonny and I met at a club in Paris, my best friend Cameron had talked me into checking out this gay bar with him. And there was Sonny, along with his best friend Ryan."

Sonny looks at his mother and notices the wheels start turning in her head, then he see's the light bulb go off, and before he can say anything he, she gasps, "Oh my God, you're her. Rachel was the girl that disappeared before we got there." Adrienne says looking at Sonny. Then she notices the confused look on Will's face, instantly regretting her outburst. She gives Sonny an I'm sorry look, he just smiles back and nods his head signaling it is ok.

Adrienne didn't really know how to react to that either. She just looked surprised by the sudden outburst of Sonny's mother. She did wonder how much his mother knew about what happened, but wasn't expecting to be called out right there about her disappearing act she pulled, besides once she learned the whole truth, she may out right hate her. How can I do this, Rachel begins thinking. She then looks over and sees the completely confused and serious look Sonny's boyfriend was giving her and Sonny. Now he wanted answers, but would he be ok with them? She decided to just explain why she disappeared.

"Ya, I'm sure you both are wondering about that." Rachel starts to explain.

"Rachel, you don't need to explain anything. We both were going through a lot. I completely understand why you took off." Sonny then gave her a look saying that Will and his mother didn't know everything that had happened. Seemed to her that Will didn't know anything about what happened to them back in Paris. She decided she should at least explain a little, Sonny's mother had been so helpful and nice to her through her silent freak out, she deserved some answers.

"It's ok Sonny, you do deserve an answer. But really to be honest there isn't a good answer," she paused for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "I guess just everything seemed to get to me and I just needed to get away from everything." She then turned and looked at Sonny, before she could even started talking she could feel her eyes start to well up with tears, "I am so sorry Sonny, for just taking off. I know that NOTHING THAT HAPPENED was your fault. You didn't deserve what I did to you, it's just after everything that happened…..I guess I just needed the chance to breathe away from it all."

Sonny luckily had caught on to what Rachel was referring to about nothing being his fault. He could now feel the tears falling from his face. His mind was turned to Blake, he hadn't thought of him in years. He thought of Ryan and what a great friend he had been, then he felt an arm slide around him and pull his face to look at him. He saw Will's confused look. Will hated seeing Sonny in pain. It's weird because this was the first time Will had seen Sonny in pain by something that he hadn't caused. Since he and Sonny had gotten together everything about their relationship seemed to revolve around Will. Will now had the opportunity to be there for something Sonny needed help to get through.

"Sonny are you ok? What is going on?" Will asks, searching his eyes for answers.

Sonny just looks at Will, he can't stop the tears from coming, he starts to break down. He collapses into Will resting his head on Wills shoulder. Will is completely confused, he has never seen Sonny like this. He had always considered himself the crier and emotional wreck, Sonny had always held himself together and kept his emotions in check. This was different, this had to be something big to send Sonny over the edge like this. He looked at Rachel and Adrienne pleading for them to give him answers. He made sure to hold on to Sonny, he began rubbing his back telling him it was going to be ok. After a few moments of this exchange between Will and Sonny, Sonny finally manages to compose himself. He lifts his head from Will's shoulder, moves his hands so he can wipe his red and swollen eyes. Then says, "Well, I guess we better explain to Will about how we know each other, Rachel." Sonny says.

"Are you sure you are up for this," Rachel asks, you see some tears falling down her face. Although she has been able to keep herself pretty composed this whole type, guess it was unfair she had some time to mentally prepare for this reunion, while it was sprung on Sonny out of nowhere, in front of his new boyfriend no less.

"Yes, Will deserves to know, we have promised to have no secrets, and well I guess now it is my turn to share some of my past with him," Sonny says, he then turns to look at Will, "Well Will, I guess we should start at the beginning, so after I graduated high school, as you already know I had decided to tour Europe. It was my opportunity to grow and gain new experiences. Well, what you didn't know is I also took my best friend Ryan with me."

When Sonny mentioned taking a guy with him to Europe Will couldn't help but wonder if this guy was more than a friend, and of course Will be the transparent guy he is, his body language changed at the mention of Ryan.

"No, Will, Ryan was just a friend. Besides he was straight." Sonny said causing Will to relax a bit. Will knew Sonny had a past, and dated and had even been with other guys sexually, but he had decided not to think about that.

"So anyways, Ryan and I traveled all over, we went to England, to Ireland, Switzerland, Spain, it was amazing we were having the time of our lives…..then we ended up in France. Well, I talked Ryan into going and checking out this gay bar we both had heard about, and it turns out Rachel and her Gay Best Friend Blake were at the same bar. Well, making a long story short we met and all four hit it off." Sonny was starting to get all choked up again and needed a moment to compose himself. He hadn't thought or talked about Ryan and Blake in years.

Will managed to wrap his arm back around him to help encourage Sonny. He knew something terrible must have happened. Although he was starting to get the idea that Sonny may have dated Blake, he couldn't let his jealousy get the better of him. He needed to be there for Sonny. Sonny had done so much for him, this was Will's opportunity to prove his love for Sonny.

"So by hit it off, you mean…." although Will was talking to Sonny, he was looking at Rachel, to confirm what he knew was true.

Rachel knew the question was for Sonny, but considering his state she figured it best she continue the story, she put her hand on Sonny's shoulder, he looked up nodding giving her permission to continue the story, "Yes, Will. Ryan and I started dating or going together or whatever you want to call it and Sonny also started dating Blake. It was really kind of cute, Blake was instantly attracted to Sonny and pushed me into helping him approach Sonny. Then when I found out Ryan was actually straight, I allowed myself to be drawn to him."

Will listened intently, many questions building up. What happened to Blake, why did he and Sonny break-up. Obviously something intense happened, then Will began to mini panic, could this reaction be because he wasn't really over Blake? Why hadn't he seen Rachel since they left France? Will's head was beginning to spin. Luckily Adrienne had got them all water glasses, so Will took a sip trying to help get him to focus back on the story, he will get his answers in time.

"So, as we were saying the four of us got together, and well were inseparable we did everything together. Then the accident happened….." This is where Rachel began to choke. The memory of the lights, the noises, the paramedics, was enough to make her head spin. Luckily Adrienne was able to see the distress look Rachel had and decided to take over, she at least knew this part.

Adrienne looked at Will, her eyes beginning to water thinking of the pain this had caused her son, but knowing that Will had a right to know. She could tell how much he loved her son, and how much her son loved him, "Will, the four of them were in a car accident, but only Rachel and Sonny made it. They were hit on the drivers side, with Ryan driving and Blake in the passenger seat behind him. Rachel and Sonny were both lucky to make it out alive."

AT this revelation Will pulls sonny in closer to him.; His own eyes beginning to well, thinking of Sonny being hurt or not being here at all to help him through his current trials caused his eye to well up with tears. He just hugged Sonny, thanking God that he was alive and here with him. Feeling Will closeness and breathing him in allowed Sonny to compose himself again. Until this moment he hadn't realized how much he needed Will, how he was the only person who in this moment could help him overcome his emotions he was feeling now.

"Why hadn't you told me this, Sonny? Why didn't you tell me you almost died?" Will whispered into Sonny's ear. Sonny could feel the concern in his voice.

Sonny pulled his head out of Will's shoulder, eyes blood shot, a tear staining his cheeks, He looked into Will's pleading answer wanting eyes, "Well I hadn't met you until a year after all of this had happened, and as you can tell, this is something that I don't like thinking about to much." Sonny sobs out.

Rachel now cuts in, "I am so sorry Sonny, I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't be here. It's not fair of me to put you through all this again. I am just going to go." Rachel gets up to leave that is when Sonny grabs her hand and pulls her back down.

"I am sorry Rachel, that was unfair of me to say. It is hard reliving it, yes. But you went through it as well, besides I believe we have some things we need to talk about."

Rachel blushes a little, not completely sure why she was blushing, and says, "Yes, I believe we do."


	6. The Secret Revealed

_Chapter Notes- Ok, so I know this took a long time, but I am in school. Also I am trying to catch the story up to the current storyline, but it has been hard...but hopefully thing will get moving soon._

Chapter 6- The Secret Revealed

As Rachel is about to confess some things to Sonny, they all hear a phone go off. Sonny and Will dig in their pockets to pull out their phones, while Rachel an Adrienne dig in their purses looking to see whose phone is the culprit.

"It's your dad," Adrienne says to Sonny, "I should take this." Adrienne nods to the group and walks off to take the call.

Their attention is brought back to Rachel when it suddenly dawns on Sonny what time it is.

"Will don't you have class in an hour?" Sonny asks looking at Will, wiping at his face trying to ensure all the tear stains are gone.

"Sonny, it's ok. I can miss today. I think you need me here." Will smiles at Sonny, giving him his best I am not going anywhere look.

"Will, don't be crazy, I am fine. Besides we both know you will be missing plenty of classes here in the near future and can't afford to miss classes right now." Will says reaching out putting his arm on his shoulder trying to reassure Will he is fine. Besides, he should probably talk with Rachel alone anyways, they need to work some things out first, before he is ready to load all his past on Will.

Will searches Sonny's eyes. He knows he probably should go to class but part of him feels he has a responsibility to be here for Sonny. Sonny does so much for him, it is his turn to do something for Sonny. After more searching and prodding, Will finally caves to his better judgment, he agrees to pack up and go. He heads back to his previous table to grab his stuff.

Adrienne makes it back while Will heads back with his stuff.

"Ok, I am going to go, but text me if you need me, ok," Will says to Sonny. He leans in and they kiss and Will heads out.

"Where is Will going?" Adrienne asks.

"He has class and needed to go, we will catch up later," Sonny replies/

"Well, I hate to take off as well, but that was your dad. He has been helping Maggie with Parker but needs to head for a meeting with a client, so has asked that I head back to help Maggie out," Adrienne explains. She looks at her son and then at Rachel, she then turns back and embraces her son, "Are you sure you are going to be ok," Adrienne whispers in Sonny's ear.

"I will be fine, besides. Rachel and I really need some time to catch up alone," Sonny says, emphasizing the alone part a little more than he meant to.

Adrienne pulls back, and replies, "No worries honey, I can understand that. Just call me if you need anything ok."

"I will mom, thanks." Sonny smiles at her.

Adrienne then turns smiles at Rachel and puts her hand out, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel, I hope you will be sticking around for a while."

Rachel smiles back and shakes Adrienne's hand, "I'm not sure how long we will be in town but I know it will be at least a week or so."

"Well then we will definitely have to have you over before you leave." Adrienne then takes off.

"We, whose we?" Sonny asks getting Rachel's attention again.

"Oh," Rachel says, trying to thing the best way to answer the question, "Well I am here with my brother, he is helping me out while I came to take care of some things I needed to here."

"What sort of things could you possibly have to take care of here in Salem?" Sonny asks, he can tell she is hiding something, but doesn't feel the need to push too hard for answers.

"Well, the first thing was to come and see you,'' Rachel says truly smiling at her old friend. She really did miss Sonny and felt guilty for not having kept in touch, especially with the recent information she had received.

"Rachel, what is going on? I haven't seen you in over four years, not since the night we…." Sonny stopped, the nodded his head, " well you know….we…"

"Had sex…" Rachel finished the sentence for him, "Yes, Sonny I do remember that. It had been a pretty intense night for both of us."

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I never got the chance to truly apologize for taking advantage of you the way I did." Rachel could feel the sorrow in Sonny's voice. Which caused Rachel to feel her guilt level rise. How could she allow Sonny go all these years blaming himself for taking advantage of her.

"Sonny, let me make this clear to you," Rachel was staring deep into Sonny's eyes. She also made sure to reach her hands over the table and placed them securely on top of his. Hoping this would help ensure he understood what she was going to say next, "You did not take advantage of me, if anything I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have run off so quickly. I should've given us time to process what had happened together. I should've "

Sonny could feel the emotion in Rachel's voice and sensed her distress as she was talking to him. He could tell something else was going on. It had been awhile since they had been together, but Sonny has always been an intuitive guy and new something else was going on. His thoughts went to Will and when he had been keeping the baby secret from him, he knew something was bothering Will, but didn't push it because he didn't want to push him to far….so many things were flying through his head when his phone rings…..

Sonny looks down at his phone and see's that it is Sami, he then looks back at Rachel,

"I am sorry Rachel, but I really need to take this," Sonny says, frowning at Rachel, knowing that this is a really bad time to be leaving her.

Rachel sighs then says, "It's ok Sonny, I understand…."

Sonny answers, "Hey Sami, I am kind of in the middle of something…."

Sami cuts him off, "Sonny I need your help now…."

"Sami, what is going on? Why are you whispering?"

"I am in the Kirikias mansion. I need your help to find Gabi and Nick's room, I didn't realize there were so many rooms in here."

Sonny's mind starts racing. He has to get to Sami to help her with mission Help Will, then he looks back and see's Rachel watching him, he can't help but feel guilty just taking off on her, especially after it has been so long since they have seen each other, and he can tell she needs to tell him something. That is when Rachel gives him a knowing look. She's picked up that he has to leave.

"Sonny, if you have to go, then go, we can continue this later," She smiles at him.

"Give me 5 minutes, I am on my way….." Sonny says as he hangs up, He leans over kisses Rachel on the cheek, thanks her and goes bolting out the door.

She looks off after him, "I just wanted to tell you that you are a father…"


End file.
